


Relax

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Broadchurch, David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a mighty need for some DI Hardy/Reader smut please and thank you kindly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

You knocked on the door. You wondered if this was something that could wait until tomorrow. You didn’t quite know what made you decide to ask now, but the door opened before you could retreat.  
“Hi.” He said, perhaps a little surprised to see you.  
“Hi,” you replied quickly, almost too quickly. “I saw you come in, I know it’s late, you don’t mind, do you?” You continued awkwardly. Awkwardly? You weren’t used to that word describing you.   
“Nah, it’s fine, come in.” He opened the door further and nodded you into the room.  
As he let the door close behind you, you took a few steps further into the room in order to compose yourself.  
“So, here’s an issue.” You began, “I’ve got journalists and press photographers asking about rooms and I know you don’t want to bump into them in the corridor and I wouldn’t normally ask, it’s just my usual holiday bookings have cancelled, and I’m not going to make it to next spring at this rate, so..”  
“What are you asking me?” He said as if getting a bit impatient.  
“I wanted to suggest a deal. You give me a pass on the journalists and I will charge the police half the usual rate for your room.” There you go, back to your usual, professional self.  
“You like my company that much?” He smirked at you, and you let out a laugh that was laced with nerves and said, “I’ve had worse guests.”   
He looked around the room, “Must be a bloody hard job running this place.”  
“You have no idea.” You said, rolling your eyes, another nervous tick.  
“How do you relax?”  
You were surprised at the question, and didn’t quite know how to answer. You shrugged, looking away from him, “I have my ways.” What were you supposed to say? I seduce married men on the night their son is murdered? That probably wouldn’t go over well with the Detective Inspector.  
He smirked at your innocent response and half-blinked before asking, “Would you…wanna relax a bit with me, yeah? Tonight.”  
As unprepared as you were for the previous question, this one beat it by a long shot. You didn’t think before you spoke:  
“Oh God..um, I’d- uh, I’d just be worried.”  
“Worried..”  
“That you’d collapse on me.”  
“Right. Well, then I’ll just have to be very careful..” He said as he approached you. He placed one hand on your waist to pull you towards him and used the other to hold your cheek as he kissed you. His long, slender fingers reached that spot on your neck that made you weak, and you melted into the kiss as you rested your hands against his chest. You could feel his heartbeat, and a fleeting thought gave you a reason to leave, but you ignored it. That kiss made you feel beautiful, something you hadn’t felt in quite some time.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered once he broke the kiss, as if he had been listening to your thoughts. His thick Scottish brogue made you heat up in places you never thought could be affected just by someone’s voice.   
You didn’t want him to see what he was doing to you, so you scrunched your nose, giggled and said “DI Hardy…” In a playful tone.  
“I mean it.” He said, looking straight into your eyes and pulling you as close as he could. “And call me Alec.” He whispered as he leaned down to your ear, bit it gently, and then went to work on the buttons on his shirt while he kissed and nipped at your neck.   
You instinctively unzipped your dress and dropped it to the floor. It landed in a small pile on the rug while DI Hardy..or as you were to now address him: Alec, unbuckled his belt and half untucked his already half unbuttoned shirt. He backed up slightly and looked at you wearing only your heels, panties, and bra as he scanned you from bottom to top. He finally looked into your eyes as he stood in front of you a disheveled mess as if he didn’t know what to do next. You had a feeling that no one had seen this side of DI Alec Hardy in a while. His eyes were gentle and kind, but clouded over with lust and longing, and the little crinkles around them got a bit deeper as his brows knitted in a way that told you you needed to make the next move. The thought of being his first in a while gave you a little rush of adrenaline and you stepped out of your heels and away from the pile of your clothes on the floor and closer to him as you bit your lip slightly and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He just stood there, watching you, like if he moved he would lose control of himself. You were just as happy to tease him a little and undress him yourself. You pushed his shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor and went for the button and zipper on his pants. You pushed those to the floor as well, and he stepped out of them as you stepped back in perfect unison. Now only in his boxers, he put his hands on your waist, pulled you to him, and crashed his lips to yours. You instantly felt the anticipation run through you and your panties get a little wet. You snaked your arms up around his neck, took a bit of his hair in your hands, and gave it a little playful tug.   
He let a low growl escape his throat before he picked you up bridal style and swiftly set you on the bed. You propped yourself up on the pillows a little as he climbed on top of you. You ran your fingers through his hair again while he kissed your neck. You arched your back so his hands could reach the hooks of your bra, and he slid it off and tossed it on the floor in the direction of your long forgotten dress and heels. He let out that low growl again as he took one of your breasts in each hand, kneading them and running his thumbs over your hardening nipples as he kissed you. You slid your hands from his hair, down his chest, and finally to the elastic of his boxers. You began to rub him from the outside and you could feel that he was already rock hard.  
He knelt up beside you in order to take off his boxers while you hooked your thumbs in your panties and slid them to your ankles. He grabbed them off of you and chuckled a little self-satisfied chuckle at how wet they were as he knocked your knees apart and climbed on top of you again. You expected him to go right for your entrance, but he positioned himself there and began to tease your clit with the head of his cock, and dipped his head down to suck on your left nipple. You moaned loudly as you arched your back and twisted the sheets in your hands. He flicked his tongue against your nipple for a minute before doing equal work on your right. Your knees instinctively bent as he swirled the head of his cock around your entrance. He looked up at you, running his tongue all over your breasts before coming up to meet your gaze.   
“God you’re beautiful.” He finally said, his voice was husky and low. You could only blush in response, and he began to slide his length into you. You looked up at him and moaned, “Unhh..Alec..” Which only gave him the fuel he needed to pull himself out of you almost entirely and thrust in again with twice as much force as before. He continued like this, and your breasts wavered with each thrust, and you could tell he loved the view. Between heavy breaths, he placed one hand on the headboard to steady himself and the other tangled in your hair and pulled on it gently. You had one hand in his hair and the other slid down between the two of you to massage your clit while he fucked you. Doing this brought you close to the edge, and watching you do this did the same for him.  
“Oh, Alec..” You moaned again as your hand abandoned your clit in order to wrap your arms around his back and drag your nails down it. You arched your back as he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. His thrusts got a bit more ragged as he whispered your name into your ear. This sent you over the edge and you practically screamed as your nails dug into his back and your knees bucked at his hips as your walls throbbed around his cock and you came. Your orgasm triggered his and he let out a series of moans, grunts, and obscenities that only kept your orgasm going. Finally you both came down, and he buried his face in your neck as you both lay there together, breathing heavily and still connected, for a long moment of perfect euphoria. He then kissed you on the forehead as he pulled himself out of you and rolled onto his back. You turned over to rest against him with your head on his chest, knowing that you’d have to sneak out before the other guests woke in the morning. But for now, you’d enjoy how beautiful you felt and how perfect it was in the arms of Detective Inspector Alec Hardy.


End file.
